Untitled
by blaung
Summary: AU:Elizabeth loses the only guy she ever loved when he shamelessly discontinues their relationship. In an attempt to relieve her broken heart, she offers herself to the sea. but her attempt proves unsuccessful when a guardian stranger saves her. WillxLiz
1. Chapter 1

_He wrapped her arms around her and she could feel his smooth, toned muscles against her chest, rippling beneath with each breath. The stars twinkled cheerily in the black sky as they looked down upon this happy couple. And as he pressed his lips against hers, the waves frolicked at their feet in excitement and her heart did a somersault. _

"But you said you loved me," she cried, the tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I take it back. I just don't feel that way anymore." he said, his face set like a statue, expressionless. His blue eyes which she had found solace in many a night were unwavering and cold. And with his next words, her whole world shattered like a porcelain vase, unfixable. "I don't feel anything."

She looked up to the heavens. It offered no comfort. Even the twinkling stars had a mocking aura.

"Please," she whispered. But her whisper was lost in the wind, as he turned his back and walked away. Her body succumbed to her ache and she collapsed to her knees. The sand felt rough against her skin. She sat crouched for long, painful minutes, contemplating. Then she got up. Grains of sand had stuck to her knees as she crouched. She dusted them off. Then she slipped off her shirt, exposing her creamy textural torso. She looked angelic, dappled in the moonlight, a masterpiece of nature, soon to be misplaced in the depths of the sea. She walked into the waves, until her whole body was submerged, wanting to be claimed by the ocean.

From afar, Will watched as she disappeared under the moonlit surface. He resumed changing his guitar strings while seated on his favorite log. _I'll give her five minutes _he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Five minutes past. Will looked up from his task and scanned the horizon. Not once had the blonde haired girl emerged from beneath the waves. He sighed to himself, resting the guitar against the log. The west winds blew against the guitar strings, making it hum eerily. He ran his fingers through his hair as his ebony eyes skimmed the ocean once more; desolate. He stood up and strode towards the sea where the waves welcomed him. Soon, he too was submerged in the cool icy water. With strong powerful strokes he cut through the waves to where his intuition instructed; to the island of rocks not far off to the right of where he stood. He knew that there were only two possible outcomes of this attempt to save.

A searing pain shot up his left leg, a tell tale sign that he'd reached his destination. He was surrounded by rock edges threatening to inflict damage and long strands of gangly sea weed, none of which he could see. The moonlight played eerily on the surface of the ocean and cast ghostly silhouettes in the water. He broke the surface, taking a fresh gulp of air, he dived back under, his hands frantically groping for a human body. A human body which he could not find. He broke the surface again, desperately hoping that his search would not prove unfruitful. His eyes scanned the rocks. He found a less dangerous rock, which he skillfully hoisted himself up onto. His eyes darted around, trying to see beneath the surface. And then he saw something. A lifeless form floating in a paranormal way, his heart lodged in his throat. He lowered himself down into the water again, feeling the chilling water hit his body. She was floating, in a vertically upright position. Her feet weren't touching the ground and it looked as if she was levitating. But her form was limp, her arms dangled loosely by her sides, and her head lolled dangerously against her shoulder. Will urgently wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her up. But something was pulling her down, as if the unseen hands of the ocean depths were intent on claiming her. _What the hell!? _he thought. He carefully ran his fingers down her waist and down her leg. His fingers came to rest on a thick cord; seaweed. Her leg was wrapped in a piece of seaweed. His fingers frantically tried to unwrap it and finally it came free. He secured his arm around her waist once more and towed her back to shore. His heart removed itself from its former position in his throat…slightly.

Will closed his fingers gently around her wrist. He felt the subtle throb pulsating beneath his fingers. _At least she's alive, _he thought. Will lowered his ear to her mouth and heard the obvious, silence; she wasn't breathing. She had been underwater for far too long. _I'm such a faggot! I should have followed her in, her intentions were obvious! Shit! Now I have to do CPR. _He cursed himself as he looked at her angelic form. _I can't do this, its violation,_ a part of him said. _Well now you bloody well have to!' _lowering his mouth to hers. With his thumb, he gently parted her lips, pastel from the icy cold of the ocean. He breathed into her. He listened; nothing. He tried again. Her chest rose ever so little but he saw it. He placed his two hands over her the valley of her breasts, trying to ignore the fact that her torso looked so pristine. He pumped down in time with his own breathing. Then he listened; nothing. Carefully, he tipped her head back, bringing his mouth down over hers. It felt so wrong, he didn't even know her. _But I must, _he sighed inwardly as he breathed into her again. He pumped again with much more force than last time. And with the fifteenth or so pump, semi consciousness flooded her as she coughed and spluttered, gagging up all the water she had swallowed all over him. Then she closed her eyes and passed out. But he didn't care. To Will, relief came in violent waves. He stared at her, unable to tear his eyes from her beautifully shaped face.

But his thoughts were interrupted as a voice behind him exclaimed:

'Oh my frikking shit! What the hell?? That's one of my customer's!! She's Liz, or Lisa, or Elizabeth or something…and if you hadn't already noticed, her leg is totally screwed."

Will's eyes came to rest on her ankles, and his face contorted to that of shock. His mouth hung open and his eyes widened. He ran his fingers through his sea matted hair again which were beginning to stick at the base of his neck. He had been oblivious to the sea weed burns on her legs and the bleeding scratches, staining the sand with her crimson drops.

"Well don't just sit there! Move your arse!" the voice said, belonging to that of one Stanley Twernthrope.

'Right,' Will said, cursing himself his stupidity. He wrapped one arm around his waist and he slipped the other beneath her knees and lifted her petite body with hardly any effort.

He looked at Stan with a questioning glance, unaware of what to do when dealing with such a situation. Stan looked at him through his thickly framed glasses and raised his arms, his gesture conveying…_Don't ask me!_

'Let's take her to your restaurant,' Will offered. They had been standing there for a whole minute and his toes were now buried in the sand.

'But don't you get any of that blood anywhere on my polished wooden floor or you'll be cleaning that up before that damned cock crows.'

'Right,' Will said again, for the lack of a better word to give as a reply. He carefully adjusted the girl into a better position and trudged his way back to Sunny Tavern, Stan's own restaurant. Her damp skin against his own made his heart beat in double time. _I'm so sad. I'm 21 years old and I still can't maintain my sanity around a gorgeous girl, who is currently UNCONSCIOUS! _Stan followed, towing Will's guitar a few feet behind, muttering under his breath. Will caught little snippets of his inane ramblings in the wind like 'damn you bloody Turner….pain in the ass…my poor wooden floor!!'

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-

Consciousness startled to settled in Liz's mind as it crept in through her throbbing head. She opened her eyes to see unknown fingers tracing the wounds on her leg. Yet she felt safe. Angels were tending to her wounds. _Am I in heaven?_ She tried to concentrate on the so called angel, but her vision drifted in and out of focus. The yellow light shining directly above her was not helping. She could feel polished wood beneath her splayed palms. _This can't be heaven._ She looked up, as her vision finally cleared, trying to grasp a hint of recognition concerning her surroundings. The luminescent neon sign, veiled by the swaying palmetto fronds, shined the words Sunny Tavern and that was all she needed. She was at her favorite restaurant. But why? She finally began to grasp the slivers of memory that still remained. Her heartbreak, her break up with James, her suicide attempt, unable to breathe, the world collapsing around her as she slipped into unconsciousness, everything was brought back in a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings. The sharp stinging in her leg made it worse. It made her sick with pain. The wounds would remain for a very long time, a constant reminder of tonight. She wanted to cry all over again. But she couldn't. She didn't have the strength. Every fiber of her being ached with misery and exhaustion. It was all too much to take. She could feel her mind caving in once more as she let unconsciousness sink in.

Sunny Tavern was a restaurant, sparkling with vivacity during the day, and quiet and reflective by night. A wall-less large hut would be its best description. Eight wooden pillars propped up its palm leaved thatched roof. It was floored with carefully polished wood. The damned floor which Stan so loved that he would behead Will if any blood tainted its unblemished surface. So with the utmost care, Will gently propped her calves onto his lap and washed her wounds with water, gently pouring it onto her legs. The water trickled down the slender yet muscular curves of her calves and onto his lap. Not that he cared; they were still drenched with the sticky ocean water. He took the disinfectant bottle from beside him, and dabbed at the wound. If she was conscious, she would be wincing and whimpering with pain. But right now she was comfortably propped against a wooden pillar, her upper body still exposed. Will looked up at her face. She had a well domed forehead and accented cheek bones. Her left eyebrow was arched in a more pronounced curve than the other, but it did nothing to ruin her features. It merely left behind a trace of cute lopsidedness. Her sea mussed locks cascaded down her shoulder in waves, and one stray lock now tickled the valley of her breasts. Will involuntarily gave a heavy sigh and forced himself to look away. It was wrong to take advantage of an unconscious girl, no less a woman. Though he knew, Stan would say otherwise. He set his mind again on the task at hand. He cut a white bandage wrap from the mounds of cloth that lay beside him. He proceeded to wrap her leg, starting from her knee, proceeding downwards. He brought the wrap under her calf and swiftly brought it over, secured it, then repeated the process. Under, over, under, over, as the length of wrap between his fingers continuously decreased until he came to the end. He tucked the remaining piece into one of the folds. At that moment, Stan appeared from behind the counter.

'Done?'

'Yeah,' he said.

'If you had bloody stained my floor I'll – "

"I didn't,' Will intercepted.

'Let's take her to the hospital,' Stan suggested, resigned, burying his hands in the pocket folds of his jeans. Then he added, 'you take her, 'cuz there's only enough room for two on your bike.'

'Hn,' Will replied in agreement as he picked her up in his arms for the third time in a day and carried her off to his silver Honda CBR600RR, his most expensive possession. He was finally getting comfortable with his arm being secured around her bare back.

Will cringed as the first whiff of smell normally associated with hospitals hit his nostrils, as he entered in through the shining metal doors. He personally never associated himself with hospitals. He hated the smell, he hated the cold, the whitewashed walls, desks, uniforms, the dull tiled floors, everything. And he hated it because so many pieces of his life had been lost here; is parents, his best friend, his first girlfriend. Will felt like a walking jinx, left to roam the roads of the earth with no family to call his own. But straying fingers roused him from his troubled thoughts. The girl's eyes were closed, but her fingers desperately clutched on to the collar of his shirt. Her forehead was pressed against the base of his throat and her tresses tickled his skin, making him blush. He hid it from the rest of the world, but this stranger had unknowingly discovered the area of his body that was most perceptive to touch. It was not everyday that he had to carry a girl, her head resting on his neck. Never was more like it.

'May I help you?' a voice intruded his thoughts, dripping with femininity that it made Will cringe once more. Flirtatious secretaries were a whole other issue.

'Yes,' he replied. 'I need to find this girl's family.'

'Oh, I can help you.' She said as she batted her thickly layered mascara eyes. 'Do you by any chance, happen to know her name?' she asked, touching her glossy red lower lip with her index finger in thought, keeping her gaze fixed on his face.

'Liz, or Elizabeth or something,' he offered.

She laughed without taking his eyes off him. A laugh that tinkled with exaggeration and pretence. She leaned forward, the low cut top dipping lower, exposing a lot of cleavage. 'Well that will make my job so much easier,' still looking at him. She was not taking any interest in the patient, but her bearer.

'I'm sure,' Will muttered, staring at the empty whitewashed wall just beyond her shoulder.

'Just take a seat,' her long manicured fingers did an exaggerated sweep, pointing him to a set of chairs.

'Thanks,' he snorted, as he immediately walked away from this overdone secretary.

'You can leave your girlfriend over there,' she chimed. Will cringed yet again. Firstly, she wasn't his girlfriend. Secondly, she wasn't just any object that could be dumped on a bashed up bed on wheels, as the secretary had just suggested. _No thanks. _He sat himself down in one of the chairs, adjusting the girl's position. Her fingers still gripped his collar. Now that he had to wait, it gave him time to think. This was not a good thing, especially when you had a stranger on your lap. But not just any stranger. A girl with striking good looks that happened to be sitting on his lap, unbeknownst to her. He tried to take an interest in the dull speckled patterns of the tiled floor but his eyes kept drifting to her face. He stayed oblivious to the group of idle nurses giggling and making comments like, 'Oh, he certainly looks like valiant Prince Charming who rescued the damsel in distress.'

_I tried to make this chappie way longer than the first one P if you hadn't already noticed. Tho the end to this chapter was kinda crap…oh well_

_Please read and review ___


	3. Chapter 3

The secretary behind the desk cleared her throat in an attempt to get Will's attention.

But Will was far too immersed in his own thoughts.

'Excuse me,' she tried again. It didn't work. 'Excuse me sir, I've found the identity of your girlfriend and her house number!' she yelled. That got his attention, and unfortunately everyone else's. The giggly nurses to his right started a fresh fit of giggles at the word 'girlfriend.'

Will stood up. If not for his tan, a blush would be visible on his cheeks. He placed the girl on the sofa he had been currently been sitting on and walked up to the over done secretary's desk. She handed him a slip of paper with a number scribbled on it. Will didn't say a word, he just took it and walked over to the phone booth. He rummaged in his pocket to find a coin, but couldn't find one. _Shit, I forgot my wallet! _A cloud of dismay came down upon him as he walked back to the secretary whom he had come to despise within the quarter of an hour he had been acquainted with her.

'What's the matter?' she asked, cocking her head to one side and gave him a knowing lip sticky smile. 'Don't you have any money?' she asked before he had a chance to state the problem. He just nodded his head and resumed looking at the empty space right behind her.

'And if I give you spare change, what will you give me in return?'

'I'll pay it back, later when I have money on me.'

'But that's not good enough,' she said, pointing at him with her index finger. 'I want something better.'

'Like?' he asked still staring at a spot behind her

'Maybe you could take me out to dinner sometime?'

Will's eyes widened with shock as if he had seen a three headed ant with a polka dotted tail on the wall he had been staring at so intently all this while.

'So what do you say?' she asked, her voice sodden with triumph.

He shrugged.

'I take that as a yes!' she said, holding four five cent coins for him to see. Will looked at them expectantly. 'But first, you have to give me your phone number.' She held up a red pen and waved at the air in front of her. He looked at the secretary, then at the pen. _Shit. _

Will sighed heavy heartedly as he took the pen and wrote down his number. His exhausted mind didn't register the fact that he could just write a false number. He printed the numbers slowly, remorsefully, and accurately. Then he laid the pen down. The secretary slammed the coins down on the counter.

'Cheers,' he muttered.

He walked over to the phone booth. Only then did he register the mistake of what he had just done. _Dammit! I should have just written a fake number…Now I have to take her to dinner. A nightmare come true…a date with a secretary.!_ Secretly he wondered, as he slotted a coin in and dialed the number, how managers could let pathetic secretaries like her ruin their marriages. He just could not see the attraction. Their wives must have been damn nasty, if any of them fell for the one who was sitting behind the desk a few meters away from him!

Just then the dialing tone beep became silent.

'Hello?' said a woman's voice on the receiving end.

'Is your daughter at home?' Will asked, not knowing what to say.

'No she's currently out at the moment.'

'Is her name something like Liz, or Elizabeth?'

'Yes…' her voice seemed suspicious, and hinted fear.

'I think she's here at the clinic.'

'Oh Gosh! What's happened,' the lady on the other end was starting to fall apart. 'Is she okay?'

'She's fine, I was wondering if you could come and pick her up though.'

'Yes, I'm on my way.' Then there was silence. Will stared at the receiver for a few seconds, contemplating his next course of action. He replaced the receiver back in its cradle and walked back. _Should I wait? Should I leave? _He sighed. If he stayed, there would be questions asked. He wasn't in the mood to stand around and be the one who had to answer them. He glanced over at the secretary…_No, she'd be the last person I'd leave this girl with. _A giggle reached his ear, making his attention snap towards the nurses. _Hmm…the nurses don't seem too messed up. _He stood up. As he walked over to them, they resumed silent chortling. But expectant silence settled upon them as he came to a halt near their social circle.

'Can I leave her with you? Her parents will come and pick her up in like five minutes…'

'Yeah, sure,' one of the nurses said. The striped shirt with the white overall dress and the white cap gave her a uniformly look. It contrasted with the radiance of her personality glowing in her eyes. _I can trust her,_Will thought to himself. He gave her a genuine smile, and she smiled back. He then left them to resume their talk. On his way out, he passed the secretary's desk. He slammed the extra 15 cents down on the counter, and without looking at her, walked out of the hospital, leaving an alarmed secretary glaring at the nurses whom he had smiled at, with pompous repugnancy, as she waved his number for them to see.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crickets, hidden in the entangled vines on the outside walls, sang descant with the rustling leaves of nearby trees. Not far off, an owl gave its call, claiming the night sky in its search for food, soaring with the winds. The cold air embraced Will standing on Stan's doorstep. The cold draught made goose bumps appear on the surface of his skin. Will raised his hand and rapped his knuckles hastily against the hard wood of house number 243/A; Stan's house. It wasn't his house. Stan had offered him a place to stay. In truth, Will was homeless. From within a series of grunts and mumbles came…and then silence.

'Stan?' Will asked.

'Bloody hell Will! You come here at the devil's hour and you expect me to open the frigging door?' Stan's voice was layered with irritation. The door swung open to reveal a shivering Stan, stark except for his boxers. White sheets were swung about him haphazardly. He was a comical sight, and despite all tonight's events, it took all his will power to stop himself sniggering.

'Don't you dare laugh.' Stan grunted. Will sneezed. It wasn't a disguise of his laughter. For the first time tonight, he started to feel his damp clothes, his shirt still stuck to his back, his hair still matted against his nape. Another oncoming sneeze made Will double over. Stan pulled him inside and threw the sheets over Will.

'Thanks,' he said as he slumped himself on the sofa, giving a sharp exhale of breath.

Inside, the living room was cluttered with mountains of CD's belonging to the music fanatic, Stan. Cans of coke and Carlsberg occupied the floor beneath the TV. Stan's house was far from tidy, and all of it was his mess.

'This place is full of shit,' Will muttered.

'Yeah,' Stan said groggily, grabbing a can of coke. He shook it absentmindedly as he sat himself on the ground. Will watched with a twisted smile as Stan broke the seal. Coke fizz started pouring itself out from the can and all over his front.

'AH! Frigging hell!' Stan yelled. He looked at Will who was laughing. Stan's mouth hung open in disbelief.

'You saw and you didn't warn me, you gay bastard! Why the hell didn't I just leave you to freeze your ass over??'

Will just shrugged as he closed his eyes. His body relaxed almost immediately as sleep crept over his exhausted body. Stan stared at him, eyeing him evilly. He contemplated throwing the coke can at Will's head. But he finally decided against it. _Poor guy…he went through so much tonight. ……I'll get him back for that later._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was blue in its purest form, tinged with the radiant hues of orange and gold that shone through the clouds. The ocean was calm, and the waves rolled to shore, slapping against the ankles of toddlers jumping through the frothy white foam of the water. Their innocent laughter filled the air with their lisping comments. Their mothers watched them from inside the Sunny Tavern, sipping at cappuccinos and having their own motherly talk. Saturday mornings were always a blessing, not only to middle aged women admiring their adorable tots but also to teenagers who enjoyed a free moment from stressful work. Their weekday perspective was boringly blurred by peering over the edges of piles of books. To enjoy the morning with a free-from-book table was more than heartening. Young couples talked over a breakfast of chocolate frosted doughnuts, and groups of girls chattered incessantly of school/college gossip and gaped at handsome guys shamelessly. A major guy attraction was one ebony haired individual with tousled locks and chocolate like creamy eyes that any girl could become easily misplaced in. A guy who had well a well earned muscular complexion (not from the usage of steroids!) who was currently arguing with the Sunny Tavern owner from behind the counter.

'Turner, I am not supplying you with any more free food. Turn up cash like the rest of my customers or I'll kick you out!'

'What am I going to eat?'

'I dunno…go make yourself at toast or something. 'Cause I'm done with giving your fat ass free food.' Stan poked his finger sorely into Will's chest. 'Now piss off…I have a customer to take care of.' He turned to the customer. 'May I take your order,' he said curtly, it was hard to imagine him swearing just a second ago.

Will turned to look at the new customer and his eyes met with an attractive female's. She had a well domed forehead and accented cheek bones. Her golden hair cascaded down her back in waves, a few soft strands fell onto her forehead, but didn't hide the unmistakable pronouncement of the arch of her left eyebrow. Will stared at her in shock. He gulped.

'May I have a cappuccino?' she asked, her naturally pink lips curved into a smile.

'Of course,' Stan said, bowing comically, readying himself with the task of getting her a cappuccino. She laughed. Her eyes sparkled like the morning sun entrancing Will in her beauty.

'Oh…and miss. I need your opinion on a small matter. Would you care to help?' Stan's superfluous politeness was irritating Will, as was his natural demeanor with her. Surely Stan recognized her.

'Okay,' she said unsurely as her hands smoothed her white scoop top down.

'My friend here,' Stan said (pointing his finger pompously in a way suggested… 'look at what the cat dragged in), 'Wants food from my restaurant. The problem is he doesn't want to pay. What do you think? Is it not fair that he should get his food free just because he is my friend, and all my other customers have to pay?'

She thought for a while. Will studied her face. Her lips were pursed in mock concentration.

'I think,' she said finally with a smile, 'that we should ask him whether he has the cash to pay for his food first,' looking at Will. Will carelessly ran his fingers through his tousled locks. He knew that Stan would be more than happy to answer that question.

'As a matter of fact, he is jobless,' Stan said gravely, on cue. He had finished making the cappuccino which he placed on the polished wooden counter.

'I dunno…Maybe in that case you should be generous enough to supply him freely.' She paused. 'But maybe you should make him pay you back in the form of chores…'

Will groaned involuntarily and slapped his forehead. The girl's smile vanished.

'What's the matter?' she asked, apologetically, glancing from Stan who was giving Will a wicked smile, and Will who was looking at Stan in disbelief.

'No…' Will said shaking his head, picturing Stan's house and its disarrayed everything.

'Oh yes…' Stan said picturing Will buried in a mound of his mess.

'Umm…' the girl said, twisting the hem of her shirt with her index finger awkwardly and hugging her warm cappuccino with the other. She turned to leave but then Stan laughed.

'You are a genius, missus,' he said, handing a doughnut to Will. She smiled at the pair of them, still behind the counter. Will smiled back and Stan regained himself from his fit of laughter. 'I didn't quite catch your name missus,' he said.

'Elizabeth,' she called over her shoulder as she walked out of Sunny Tavern. As soon as she was out of earshot, Will muttered, 'She doesn't remember.'

'Of course she doesn't remember, retard. What did you expect? For her to prance around you and then kiss you, shouting 'my hero'?' Stan bopped Will on the head. Will groaned, as he too walked out of the shop with a doughnut in hand. About a dozen or so female eyes followed him out be he didn't notice them. He was lost in his own thoughts. _She doesn't remember. _He didn't know if it was the best of for the worst.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kinda liked this chapter...more than my previous :)  
**please read and review!!**

thank you heaps and heaps to everyone that has already reviewed


	4. Chapter 4

The golden orb descended from its mighty place in the heavens. It glowed a brilliant orange as it melted the landscape into a miscellany of colours. Unnamed hues of pink, orange and yellow spilt itself over the sky, like splashes of paint on an empty canvas. the earlier sky blue vanished beneath this splendid revenue of shades. Golden rays tinged with dark orange shone upwards from behind the tinted clouds of gold that hung low in the sky. This magnificent panorama was reflected in the sea, the calm surface also displaying its own exhibition of textures. Then, as the last of the sun slipped beneath the horizon, it stole its splendor away with it, returning the sea and sky to its normality, plunging everything into semi darkness.

All this Will watched from his favorite log, his feet buried in the sand. He wished he was there at the horizon, so that he too could slip away into the depths of wherever the sun disappeared to at dusk and remain there until sun rise. He wished that he too could be molded into the sky. So many a time had he watched the same scene displayed, yet everyday was different. Everyday, a new something was added by God's mighty unseen hand.

He took his guitar, which was resting on his log and held it horizontally, molding it against him. He began to strum and pluck the strings. His fingers took on a life of their own as they created ringing melodies, pure and original, all his own. They were his thoughts, his emotions, his past, strung together in a tune. It was his language, his expressions of all he could not, would not, express in words. Each tune was unique, each a puzzle piece that, even if laid out, no one could complete to make the end puzzle. They were just tunes, beautiful expressive tunes, undecipherable. He knew he could add words, but he did not want to. And he let his insides flow through these melodies, he let them pour out from his fingers in streams, then currents, each tune picking up in pace, transforming from light, and serene to metallic and grunge like. And then he would stop, because he had told everything there was to tell, to articulate through harmonies. He would continue this routine, every day. Because he had no one to tell but himself and the nature around him. There was no one in his life that could possibly understand…

And then he would get up and go, his recitation complete. His guitar slung over his back, as he made his way back to society and people. The ocean whispered to him through waves, the palm trees swayed their branches calmly, and the wind created eddies around his legs and arms, embracing him with their chill because that is all it had to offer. It could not give the warmth of a mother's arms, and the rasping squawks of sea birds could not speak the proud words of a father. But Will took whatever mother nature had to offer because it was the closest thing to family he had ever had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will slumped himself in one of the chairs at Sunny Tavern and watched Stan clean up, putting all the cups and plates away in their rightful places behind the counter. After a few moments, Stan stood up right from his previously stooped position and looked at Will, lazily watching him clean up so that they could both go home. Stan pursed his lips in thought, then said:

'You know what Elizabeth said earlier, I think I'll act on it right now. Will, clean this crap out for me and I will gladly resume your own position of sitting in that chair.'

'No!' Will snorted, straightening himself.

'You still haven't paid back for that doughnut.'

'A doughnut is not worth a whole clean up of your bloody restaurant.'

'Fine! If you clean up today, I'll give you a free supply of doughnuts for a whole week.'

Will thought for a moment, the offer was attractive.

'Right,' he muttered. He stood up and started cleaning up while Stan slumped in the seat that Will had occupied just seconds ago. He slung his arm over its back and watched Will clean up, supervising him with 'That goes on the second shelf to the right,' and so on. Will moved swiftly, coordinating his steps over the polished floor as he put all the utensils away. Then he dampened a cloth and wiped the counter until it was free of crumbs or splotches. When his job was complete, he flung the cloth over his shoulder. It landed, unseen, among a pile of other cloths.

'Done,' he said, slumping into the chair beside Stan.

'Haha! If it wasn't for Elizabeth, I would be the one cleaning up today. She's a genius.'

Will sighed at the mention of her name. She didn't remember him, nor the previous events of that night.

He couldn't blame her. But somewhere in an uninhabited notch of his subconscious, he wished that she did.

He would remain a nobody to her. The events of that night, would remain untold. Unwritten.

'So what do you think of her?' Stan's voice sliced through his thoughts.

'Who?' genuine confusion resounded in his voice.

'Elizabeth.'

Will's lips pursed together to make an 'o'. What did he think of her?

'I…' he paused. 'I don't know.'

'Come on! I saw the way you were looking at her this morning.'

Will ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head lightly. 'No. That was only because I was just shocked to see her again I guess.' He bit his lip, adorning his face with a mark of childish innocence. It was a rare sight, only done when Will was genuinely confused. Stan recognized it. _And the fact she didn't remember me _Will thought

'You were disappointed…that she didn't remember you. No?' Stan asked, broadcasting his thoughts. Will felt the air rush out in surprise._Yes…_no? _Maybe it's for the best _he thought again, the second time during the course of this day.

'I…I d-dunno.' Will stuttered. He sat down. Stan was sounding like his conscience, asking him questions, making him think, reflect. He did not want to.

'Do you like her?' Stan asked, pressing the walls of his mind in with every question. The seams were unraveling, each question cutting loose another seam. Confusion gripped his heart.

'You can't like someone when you don't even know them.'

'Which means you don't like her?'

Will thought for a moment. Was there really such a thing as love as first sight? In all probability yes, but surely not for him. Those things belonged in the chapters of other people's lives. Not his.

'No.' he said the word out loud, confirming. _Do I really have a chance? _His thoughts lead him back to that night. How had it all started? The break up. The scene flashed before his eyes like undeveloped film roll. How could he have overlooked it? He had seen her cry on her knees. Why? Because of the other guy. She was dumped, it was the cause for her suicidal attempt.

'Good.' Stan's voice intruded his thoughts again. 'Because you don't have a chance.'

'Hn?' Stan's words were disheartening, but it was reality revealing itself out loud.

'Sentimental girls like her don't go for guys like you. They have this cliché that a 'handsome' guy like you only go for hot chicks.' He made quotation marks in the air at the word 'handsome.'

Will shook his head. He didn't understand what Stan was saying. It was nonsensical and going unprocessed.

'I mean like, they think that guys like you only go out with girls for a good romping night, like one night stands. Girls like her need a guy who will stick by them. They would not even dare trying their luck with you, they'd think that it would only result in an all too common heart break. Comprende?'

Will didn't agreed with what Stan just said at all. But he just said 'Right,' to give him a sign that he'd heard. But Will knew there was a slight truth there. Elizabeth had just been dumped. Will didn't expect her to go rushing into a relationship so soon. Especially not with him. Why would she? She didn't even know him. Will sighed as he ran his fingers through his tousled lacks. C_all it a day. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz sat cross-legged on her bed in a pool of soft white sheets. The moonlight streamed in through her half opened window and the light breeze caressed her cheek. She combed her long fingers through her tangled tresses. Her fingers moved quickly, separating the locks into three different sections and then weaving them to form a braid. She secured it with a last knot. Then she grabbed her favorite feather pillow, squeezing it near her chest and fell back to lie on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, feeling her hear beat pulsating against her pillow. She breathed, her chest heaving, rising and falling in time. Without warning, her body shuddered as if a shock wave had been inserted into her. She got up abruptly and firmly shut the window, immediately cutting the stream of cold draft that had been blowing into her bedroom. She sat on the bed with a soft thump as one thought reverberated in her eye drums. _I'm alive. _But why?

She knew her decisions that fatefully lucky night were rash, too rash. She had given herself up to the sea…almost. Who was it that had sabotaged her fate that night? The questions haunted her, repeating themselves when she least expected. They kept whispering to her in times when she found herself alone, like now. Who had bestowed upon her the gift of life, risking their own, to save her? Would she ever know the truth about her guardian angel? She wanted to thank whoever that person was with the bottom of her heart. That night, she had been intoxicated, drunk on love's clutches by one bastard who had shamelessly discontinued their relationship as soon as it had started to blossom. Was that love? _No. _

_I don't love you anymore. _Those were his cold-hearted words. Did he feel her pain? Did he understand? No, his words said it all. He did not care.

_Do I care? _she asked herself. _No._ Yes…

It was because of James that she had nearly ended her life. What if she had died? She shuddered again as fear hit her with nausea, which she fought down. What if her guardian angel had never come to her that night? _I would be dead. _She shuddered as she wrapped her arms around her chest and rocked herself from side to side, trying to calm.

She lay down, resting her head on the pillow. _I want to sleep. _If only it were that simple.

Insomnia plagued her and all she could do was stare up at the ceiling, still clutching the comfort pillow close to her chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Sparrow, his name tag read, as the small gold plate glistened in the sun. He looked ever so comical with his long black dreadlocks, upon which he balanced a most peculiar hat. His tanned complexion and odd ragged taste in clothing could be easily mistaken for a hippie. Beside him, a woman walked confidently. She had a dark complexion and long black hair reaching past her hips. She was making better time than the supposed 'Jack' himself who was dawdling with his seemingly drunkard steps to the silent rhythms of Monday morning blues in his unusual black boots. He seemed to sway with the breeze and earned quite a lot of stares from passersby as they continued down the sidewalk. He just stared at them back, with his dark rimmed eyes. He stopped in front of a shop, leaning back to read the sign, squinting his eyes from the shocking sun.

'Waf-fl-e..H-h..ou..se?' he asked to no one in particular. Ana Maria who was already ten steps or so ahead of him stopped and looked at him. Then up at the sign.

'Waffle House,' she said staring at him in disbelief. The fact that he couldn't read so simple a sign was beyond appalling, him being a record dealer and all.

'How about we get some waffles?' Jack asked the beautiful woman standing a few feet away from him, her hands on her hips. 'Shall we?' he asked again, giving her a lopsided grin and held an arm outstretched.

'Hmm,' she grunted, taking his hand as they walked into the shop.

The sweet smell of waffles wafted from in between the compressed heated waffle irons. The comforting warmth and cheery dispositions of those inside were indeed welcoming. Some smiled and waved as if they had known each other for a lifetime. Jack waved and smiled back and Ana Maria folded her arms, not impressed in the slightest. On catching sight of the man behind the counter, Jack rushed forward leaving Ana Maria, still in the centre of the shop, to glare at the customers.

'Ah, Mr. Gibbs!' Upon hearing the name, Ana Maria too, rushed forward.

'Mr. Gibbs?' she asked, peering around Jack.

'Aye, that's right,' said a plump old man. His hair and beard were speckled with grey and the skin around his eyes rippled with many creases from smiling. He wore overalls and a white apron blemished with batter stains, too many to count.

'What do you say you make us a waffle or two, eh mate?'

'Aye, why not?' Mr. Gibbs nodded enthusiastically, wiping his hand on the severely stained apron and offering it to Jack. He just stared at it.

'Maybe you'd like to wash it first?' Jack suggested.

'Sure thing,' the old man's blush peeked from beneath the thick moustache. He rushed towards the sink to wash his hands. Meanwhile Ana Maria elbowed him sharply and her eyes glared in disapproval at his rude comment.

Mr. Gibbs reached out his hand again, true his hand was free of stains, but it was also dripping wet. Jack hesitated.

Then he shook it and gave the old man a toothy grin. 'No hard feelings eh mate?'

'None at all,' the old man said, confirming, as he too gave him a toothy smile (needless to say that two of his teeth in the lower jaw were missing ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight shone through the leaves, its brightness and warmth made her sway with lethargy. She had no intention for the day than go back to sleep. She blinked several times, standing bare except for the white towel wrapped around her which she held with her hand, preventing it from falling.. Small droplets trickled down her creamy skin and rich hair, leaving a puddle beneath her feet. Some drops clung to her like sparkling dew on the morning flower. Her clothes lay in a clutter, disregarded, on the floor in a corner of her room. A fresh set of neatly pressed clothes lay on the bed, waiting to be worn.

An exotic blue jade landed on her windowsill. It cocked its head, its beady eyes peered in. She smiled to her self at its cuteness, as she released her grasp on the towel, allowing it to fall limply in her arms. Her tempting skin, her curvaceous figure, her pristine breasts, all exposed, only to the eyes of the blue jade. She rubbed it against her body, feeling its fluffy texture on her skin leaving her skin dry of moisture.

Letting the towel drop from her hands onto the floor, she walked over to the bed. She picked up the clothes, one by one, pulled them on, each feature of her body disappearing behind the vicinity of her clothing.

**-**

She bounced down the stairs, one hand trailing the ebony wood, the other carelessly twirling a set of keys. Her bag was slung over her shoulder, containing books and folders in all different colours. A clutter of pens and pencils jingled as the bag knocked against her swaying hips with each step. At the door, she slipped into a pair of shoes and walked out silently.

Rubber soled shoes connected with the solid black asphalt with each step as she walked to the bus stop. It contrasted so much with the soft grainy sand that tickled her toes from the beach she loved so much. But today, she had to go to uneventful college. A day filled with boring lectures was not her cup of tea.

Even as she stepped onto the metal platform of the dust stained bus, even as the engine groaned crankily in protest, her heart was lost somewhere between the waves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please read and review!! no new chappie if u don't... ;)  
luv 3  
blaung


End file.
